A Mighty and strange power
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Good and evil have desperately searched for the woman, but never born at that time, so far, in 2015, the carrier of infinite power has come to the place, she does not know what is really
1. The Prophecy was written

An unnamed prophet predicted that a mighty power will emerge in the human world, such great power, it will never end.

That power will be within a human woman, this power can not be removed from its carrier, the power and the woman are one,the demons want to have that power to end all we know, grab everyone and the whole heaven, they know they must seduce the carrier to corrupt, and make the woman is bad, so to end all good

Good and evil have desperately searched for the woman, but never born at that time, so far, in 2015, the carrier of infinite power has come to the place, she does not know what is really

* * *

_**The Prophecy was written**_

In an unknown place on earth, a prophet was in his temple with his apprentice, named Kyra, the prophet was relaxed, but suddenly he collapsed on the floor

"Master, okay ?, What happens?" Kyra said very worried, she wondered waiting for a response

The Prophet got up from the ground, had bulging and strangers, was entranced eyes, he grabbed a parchment, pricked his finger and was gushing blood, wrote a prophecy, on a great neutral power, this power is inside a woman born to human parents, but not just any woman, a born in a day that no one shall have the power, as it is great power

He finished writing this strange prophecy, she fainted once, and awoke shortly depues, and his eyes were normal, Kyra quickly approached to her master , she was very worried, she cleaned the wound on his finger, he looked confused and not know what happened

"what happened Kyra?" He asked confused and nervous

"Master, you went into a trance and wrote this with your blood" Kyra said seriously

"Oh my god, A great power will wake up, but no exact date, surely appear at any moment," he said seriously, this is real, and may be met at any time

Kyra sighed, she walked slowly and took the scroll in his hands, the blood has dried quickly, that was a little strange, she opened her eyes suddenly, she felt something strange and new, it was true, she opened her mouth, will read that prophecy

"With great power called the Infinite Power, you will wake up and will never end, a neutral power so strong that it can destroy demons forever and destroy everything in its path, the good will that power, but evil will use dirty tricks to get that power but it is not easy to have it, the carrier is a woman, born of human parents, but she is not human, this power can not be stolen by anyone, evil will entice women to corrupt, to do their evil plan" Kyra read by surprise and nervous way, he got up and looked at it seriously

"Well we have power on our side, the side of good, I store this scroll, no one should touch this parchment, do not want to fall into the wrong hands," he said harshly, and hid the parchment in a very remote part of the cave

"Yes master, I will protect that prophecy with my life," Kyra said, she will not let anyone touch it

"Kyra my dear student, I know you will, I believe in you, I must tell you something, I have little time to live, I saw my own death, care of prophecy and cave" He said sorry, he's about to die suddenly, Kyra began to mourn, she is very sad

"My dear master, you saved me from those murderers, thanks for giving me a home, food and affection, can do nothing, I know, this is inevitable, I'll look after all this, and not let anyone take it," said Kyra crying with rage

"Kyra you're the daughter I never had, because I'm infertile, thank you for several reasons to live, but now can not do anything to stop it, I will die and I will see again my beloved wife," he said crying

"And you're like a father to me, I love you, my real father died one years after I was born," Kyra said she is crying inconsolably

"I love you too Kyra" He said

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

The unnamed prophet fell ill and died, Kyra suffered greatly for their loss, she loved him, Kyra looked to him as a father, Kyra put the man in a tomb, she returned to her cave, Kyra looked prophecy, but on that day, Kyra had a vision, the demons would take the scroll, she threw the parchment, parchment flew by strong breeze

"What have you done?, damn witch we were when he wrote this prophecy, invisibly" A demon said angrily

"I knew this moment would come, cursed demons never have that role, you know that prophecy is?" Kyra knew they were demons, she said very angry, and then asked

"Now you will pay with your life and blood, we do know that it is the carrier of infinite power, that helps us, to destroy everything good" The demon said harshly

The two demons killed Kyra, she protected the prophecy with her life, she died quickly, they took her soul and blood, the blood used to use spells,they threw the dead body of Kyra, to a nearby lake, the soul of Kyra was taken to hell, but God saved her soul, and now in heaven as an angel, parchment was flying through the skies without taking a fixed place, now what will happen?

Now Kyra became an angel, out of the goodness of her, now she no longer has a body, it's just a beautiful and bright light, but blinding, The prophet has come to heaven, Now the parchment has traveled the world, everyone sees it as a myth of Judaism and Christianity, a legend that has been forgotten for most people, a fuzzy and dark legend

* * *

_**I know it's a little short, that's what I think, well I hope you liked it, good this fanfic, also was a dream I had, only the part that I was saving the world, but in short, is a simple dream**_

_**I will update as I can, I love the supernatural series, I promise**_


	2. The birth of Prophecy, the baby is born

An unnamed prophet predicted that a mighty power will emerge in the human world, such great power, it will never end.

That power will be within a human woman, this power can not be removed from its carrier, the power and the woman are one,the demons want to have that power to end all we know, grab everyone and the whole heaven, they know they must seduce the carrier to corrupt, and make the woman is bad, so to end all good

Good and evil have desperately searched for the woman, but never born at that time, so far, in 2015, the carrier of infinite power has come to the place, she does not know what is really

* * *

Many years later, about eight thousand years later, in the month of February 1993, a young woman was pregnant, her boyfriend left her when he learned she was pregnant, Her parents support her in everything, but the mother was furious with this, but did not prove that

"Nina, what happens?, are you okay?" Her father said very concerned

"Daddy, I think that comes the baby will be born and no time to go to a hospital," Nina said seriously

"Oh dear Nina, honey, Nina will have the baby, can not go to a hospital," Harry said seriously

"Oh my God, Gracie help us as a midwife, your sister will have the baby," Angela said quietly

It was Valentine's Day, they quickly took everything off the table, Harry leaned his daughter at the table, they were put in place, Nina was pushing and was pushing, Gracie was the midwife with her mother, Nina was pushing hard, and born a baby, and it's a girl, something very strange he happened there was a tremor and blue lights, gold and purple shone above them

"It's a girl, and that was strange," Gracie said serenely

A brown-haired woman appeared out of nowhere, this woman was an angel, and Angela Harry quickly approached the woman, Gracie felt kindness and warmth in this unknown woman

"I know and scared, not afraid of me, I am good, I am Kyra and I am an angel, that baby girl is the carrier of infinite power, you must protect her, always look bad, everything is true "Kyra said kindly, she smiles, she is Kyra, but Kyra is inside the body, is the body that is intended for Kyra

"I believe you Kyra, I felt the goodness in you, she tells the truth, I think so?" Gracie said serenely

"We all believe in you, Kyra, let's protect" Harry said sincerely

"Well I must go, my superior is calling me, bye'll be protecting your family, Mr. Foster, I'm your guardian angel Harry, and also I will be your granddaughter, if it be me" Kyra said cheerfully and went

"I am very angry," Angela said furious, she exploded, and she did not save anything

"Why are you angry mom?," Nina said, her voice is trembling

"I'm not mad at you, I love you baby, my first grandchild, but I am very angry with your boyfriend, he left you, he is a bad example for the baby," Angela said seriously

"I know, but what do we do?, how we protect my baby?" Nina said she asked quietly

"The only way is to give the baby up for adoption, and hide all the truth," said Angela calmly

"You're right honey, we must take the child to an orphanage, I have another idea, leave it at the door of someone" Harry said seriously

"Hello Mr. Foster, I can help with that, I am an archangel, only seek a basket, a blanket and a note, I'll take a family who can take better care" A man appeared, and said quietly, is another angel

"Archangel, that sounds good, what's your name?" Harry said calmly

"I am the Archangel Michael, and protects the baby" Miguel said quietly and amablement

"Oh my god, the strongest archangel" Gracie said, then smiles

* * *

Miguel smiles and nods, the baby cried a lot, put it in the basket, she was wrapped in the blanket, Miguel grabbed the basket, the baby stopped mourn, Miguel went with the baby and came to a house, he was knocking on the door, he left the basket on the porch and left the place

"Who will play at this time of night?" a woman said seriously, is Mrs. Helen Hammond

She opened the door with the key, Helen saw the baby in the basket, the baby was crying again, she grabbed the basket and carried it into the house, Helen's husband woke up, was Mr. James Hammond, he he approached his wife, He looked surprised, Helen took the note with her hand, she looked surprised

"She is a beautiful baby, we'll raise her as our daughter, and do not let her in an orphanage, a note, what does it say?" James said cheerful and excited

"Yes, this girl looks like a little angel, yes my dear, is very strange, says she is the bearer of infinite power and we must protect her, this is true, I once saw a scroll in a museum, She is the prophecy of salvation "Helen said quietly

"I believe that God has given us a reason to believe in salvation, do not say anything, the name that will be Aria" James said seriously

"Daddy, Mommy, what's wrong?" Nancy woke up and said blankly, she asked, she was 5 years old

"Well daughter, she's your new sister, appeared in the doorway, God gave us this beautiful baby girl," Helen said quietly and then smiles

"I wanted a little sister to play, now i have" Nancy said cheerfully and jumped for joy

"Yes Nancy, that good that you're happy, so are we" James said cheerfully

Helen put the baby in the crib, the little Aria, Helen recently lost a baby, the baby of Helen, she was stillborn, now God helped her with that, she was crying with joy, the baby was happy

"Aria, you're my second miracle, I love you daughter," Helen said she is crying with joy, the baby fell asleep

* * *

_**Well I hope you liked it, well I'll keep updating, I feel very inspired at this time**_


	3. 18 years later, Aria What were you think

An unnamed prophet predicted that a mighty power will emerge in the human world, such great power, it will never end.

That power will be within a human woman, this power can not be removed from its carrier, the power and the woman are one,the demons want to have that power to end all we know, grab everyone and the whole heaven, they know they must seduce the carrier to corrupt, and make the woman is bad, so to end all good

Good and evil have desperately searched for the woman, but never born at that time, so far, in 2015, the carrier of infinite power has come to the place, she does not know what is really

* * *

Aria has grown and is now a beautiful young woman and almost inhuman beauty, an angelic beauty, she is 18 years old, she has two sisters, Gracie who is 23 years old, and Georgina 15 years old, Aria is happy with her adoptive parents, she knows she is adopted, but she does not hate her adoptive parents, she loves them, she loves her family very much and would do anything for them

Now they were in trouble, his parents were dismissed from employment, no longer they had much money, neighbors helped them, some days they did not eat anything, sick, except Aria, she is the picture of good health, Aria thought about many things at once

* * *

Aria was in the living room, her parents and her sister were sick from not eating, she was very sad for them, Aria watched sad, she would almost get the tears, and came out, they toured their cheeks, they looked at her with sadness, Aria opened her mouth to speak

"I'll do something for you are well, I will request an increase in my job, surely they will help me go to my job, and I will come later, I have other things to do, goodbye, I will return" Aria said quietly she put on her leather jacket and left the house

Aria left home and was walking to her job, she asked for the increase, but they refused, but she was not fired, Aria walked away, she came to a shortcut, she entered a forest, Aria became angry and he wept with rage and impotence, Aria began to think of something very crazy, she wants to sell her soul, she is crazy

"Oh shit, that's what I'll do, how do that?, How I can sell my soul?" Aria said seriously, she wondered blankly, not do this, forget it Aria, Aria stop now

Aria sighed with fatigue and boredom, everything went dark, and it was night, the breeze was icy and strong mu, Aria was scared and shaking violently, she felt she is not alone, a man appeared in front of her, he was Crowley, Aria trembled and put a hand on her chest, her heart pounding

"Perhaps, Want to sell your soul ?, I can make a contract with you and give me your soul" Crowley said laughing

"I'm Aria Hammond, and yes, I'll sell my soul for money, health for my family and my parents get jobs," Aria said seriously and harshly

"Aria Hammond, mmm, I know who you are, I'd better not give your soul, My name is Crowley, I'll help without a contract, you face is very different from humans," Crowley smiles, he said slyly

"Okay, that's better, just thought impulse, you help me without a contract?" Aria was saying nervously, good luck you Aria

"Yes I will help you, I give you the money, and your family will be well," Crowley said, has a hidden reason, with this, and he also knows that she is the bearer of infinite power

Aria said nothing, she just nodded, she felt something strange with this, Crowley gave the money to her, and he went, Aria's eyebrows, and went to the house, she finally arrived home, She opened the door and entered the house, she closed the door

"Hi family, I'm home" Aria said cheerfully

"Hey Aria, we are great, healthy, we are not sick, thank God," James said happily and hugged his daughter

"I'm glad you are well" Aria said seriously, _thanks to Crowley will_, she thought

"James dear, your sister Anika is on the phone" Helen said seriously

James was separated from his daughter and went to the kitchen, his older sister Anika calling him by phone, their daughters Helen approached, he took the call and wait for his sister talk

"James something bad happened, our made recently died, nobody knows how he died, it is strange, you come to Boston," said Anika weeping uncontrollably, his mother died of nowhere

"Oh my god, you have to go along with my wife, the girls stay home, they loved her at grandmother very much," James said sad and hung up the call

"James dear, what happened?, why are you crying?" Helen stroked his chin of her husband, she asked worried

"Anika said my mother just died, strangely, no one knew, is the age I guess I'll go to Boston with her mother will stay home" James said crying, they hugged James, a family hug, "Make our bags, and fast, we go now," James said again

Helen packed up very quickly, they departed from their daughters and The girls began to mourn and embraced the three, a group hug, they wanted much to her grandmotherwent straight to Boston, Aria shut the door, three of them were alone in the house, James started the car and drove

* * *

_**In Boston**_

James and Helen came to Boston, they went to the house of the deceased lady, everything looked sad and very somber, James was very sad, they sat in the chairs, They were drinking green tea with chamomile, Anika sat in front of them, she was blowing her nose, she was crying

"Tell me, as our mother died" James asked seriously

"I do not know a few hours ago was fine, full of energy and life, then felt very tired, fell asleep and she never woke up from a nap, surely it is by age, she already had like 87 years old, can be" Anika said very sad and confused

"Oh my god, would probably die anyway, we will all die," Helen said sad and sorry

"I know, well, in his will, James, you'll stay in this house and of the money" Anika said seriously, she sneezed

"We can stay here, the girls at least have money and the two older girls, they have jobs," James said seriously

* * *

James and Helen moved to Boston, leaving the three girls living alone, no longer live with their parents, James told them the news

* * *

**_Chapter 3 is all, see how to develop the story, it's a bit tragic, but it will be so, well I hope you liked it, Greetings to all_**


	4. Aria knows at the Winchester And Castiel

An unnamed prophet predicted that a mighty power will emerge in the human world, such great power, it will never end.

That power will be within a human woman, this power can not be removed from its carrier, the power and the woman are one,the demons want to have that power to end all we know, grab everyone and the whole heaven, they know they must seduce the carrier to corrupt, and make the woman is bad, so to end all good

Good and evil have desperately searched for the woman, but never born at that time, so far, in 2015, the carrier of infinite power has come to the place, she does not know what is really

* * *

It's been three years since the death of his grandmother and his parents went to Boston, Aria feels that everything has improved, but it really is not happening that, Aria lives with her two sisters, Aria studying at university, Aria has 22 years old

Aria was sleeping peacefully in her bed and profudamente and suddenly the alarm went off and she slowly opened her eyes, let out a low growl and rose from the bed, She stretched and yawned

"A new day, I hope something happens to me," Aria said seriously

She went straight to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and brushing her teeth, she remembered the nonsense that made three years ago to save her family from poverty, she wanted to sell her soul to Crowley for money, but he would not do that because Aria had a beautiful face, she helped with money and he went

"Oh shit, my whole life is ordinary, nothing really chasing me" Aria said and sighed seriously

Aria went to the kitchen and breakfast, scrambled eggs, toast smeared with jam and mayonnaise, sausages and bacon, with a glass of orange juice, favorite breakfast Aria, Nancy and Georgina ate was prepared the same as Aria, they ate as a family

She finished eating and got dressed to go to college, Aria said goodbye to her sisters, she left the place, she walked slowly through the streets, was rather early, Aria do not want to be late

"The medium has come" Some boys said mocking

Aria was very angry, put her hands as fists and walked into the classroom without saying a word, she hates most studying with her, Aria has always defended and that makes them to get scared and stupid

"Aria Hello, silly, you do not have a boyfriend, because you're an idiot" A blonde girl with blue eyes mocking said, she teased at Aria

Arina said nothing and kept walking, ignored that, Aria does not want to get very angry, that always brings problems, and she sat at a desk, the blonde girl allegedly followed her wound, Aria felt that

"Hey Witch, was talking to you," the girl said angrily

"Well, Hello Sarah, because I do not want to talk to you about anything," said harshly Jazmine

"Listen, I want to talk to you," Sarah said seriously

"Okay Sarah, we are civilized people, let" Aria swallowed, sighed, she said serenely

"I want our coexistence is something good, I can give advice on dating," Sarah said as a hypocrite

"Sarah stops inventing things, stop being a hypocrite, I know how you are, and you're a fake" Aria said seriously

"As this will not stay like that," Sarah said dryly

Sarah became angry and sat on the desk, several guys made fun of Sarah, Aria sighed with some relief and calm, the class has begun

"Good morning class, give me your reports, no extended delivery" Professor Sanders said Harry seriously

"Good morning," All students said amiably

They delivered their reports and they sat at their desks,

Jazmine sighed with annoyance and boredom, is the lunch, they went to eat

"The weird girl" Some girls said Jazmine sighed with fear and anger

Aria ignored that, and sat down at a table to eat, no one speaks and feels very bad about all that, she has no friends, since they all discovered what she is, nobody accepts her

"I told you not remain so, now Tom and I are dating, he teases you always" Sarah said laughing frivolously

"Ah are dating, I want to see you two, and he tell me what he thinks of me," Aria said seriously

"I knew you were gonna say that, Tom honey, come here, tell Aria what you think about it," Sarah said quietly, was true

"Hi Sarah, because we are really sweethearts, and what I think of you Jazmine, well you're a zero, idiot, stupid witch" Tom said seriously

"Is that all you have Tom?" Jazmine said serenely

"Well, is not everything, nobody supported by your stupid attitude, since you're so shy and silly, your parents probably do not want to see you in the face, you'll be alone," Tom said gruffly

"You know, my parents do not mock, they want me, and it does not affect anything, I do not care what you think and say about me, I do not care" Aria said seriously

Classes ended for the day, Aria left the place slowly, Sarah and her friends, Tess, Amaral and Lana chased her laughing

"You can leave me alone" Jazmine said dryly

"We will not, we enjoy humiliate you," Amaral said mockingly

"Do not have anything better to do?" Aria asked dryly

"For we do not want that," Sarah said dryly

"Quiet can leave me, are very boring, I see," Aria said no offense at all

Sarah was angry, and hit Aria nose, bounced blood, but Aria remained quiet and calm, beaten again, Aria reacted quickly and hit

"Stop picking on me, do not know who they are getting" Aria said angrily and left the place quickly, leaving painful and lonely girls

"Oh heavens, yes, she is scary when she gets mad" said Lana scared

The girls went shopping, spending money for her beloved parents, Aria was walking to get home and relax a bit

"The Chosen one, at last I've found you," he said laughing blond woman is Lilith, is still alive, how?

"Hey, Excuse me?, Is with me?, is chosen, pufff, you got the wrong girl, I do not know what you're talking" Aria said blankly and then she asked

"Of course it's you, Aria Hammond" Lilith said dryly

"How do you know my name ?, Who are you? And what are you?" Aria wondered aggressively

"Watch your tone a bit, Aria, I am Lilith, and I am a demon" Lilith said dryly, eyes of Lilith was white, Aria was startled

"Oh shit" Jazmine said angry and accidentally threw Lilith with telekinesis, then she looked at her hands and ran

Lilith rose from the ground, she chased at Aria everywhere where she was going, Dean and Sam appeared and managed to rescue the poor and terrified Aria

"Girl, are you all right?" Sam said worried

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to you two," Aria said modestly

"What is your name?" Sam asked curiously and helpfully

"Aria Hammond, Who are you?" Jazmine said politely, she asked

"Dean and Sam Winchester" Dean said dryly

"Oh ok, well, I must go home, because demons do not surprise me anymore," Aria said dryly

"Why Lilith chased you?, How she still alive ?, and How the hell did not you surprised?" Dean asked dryly

"This is very weird," Sam said seriously

"I do not know, she called me the one, but I know nothing of this, well I have ever dealt with three, and this is 4 demons" Aria said seriously

"Tell us the names" Sam said helpfully

"Well the first one was, Crowley, one was called Valek, the other is Sin and Lilith" Aria said sincerely

"Ah well, you must be careful, can haunt you again, do not trust anyone," Dean said seriously

"I know, yes it is clear that can happen, I will take into account that advice" Aria said dryly and went

"That girl did not seem strange to you ?, it is very strange, do not know if I trust her," Dean said dryly

"Yes," Sam said seriously

Cass appeared before them, Aria stood near the site and looked at the three men, she stayed hidden, but she could not hear anything

"She's Aria Hammond, I'm your guardian angel, has two more, she is chosen to save the world, do not say anything to her, just watch her" Cass said seriously

"Oh shit, and I guess she went home," Sam said seriously

"I heard some parts, you're my guardian angel?" Aria came out of nowhere and frightened men, she asked, she only heard part of that Cass is his guardian angel

"Yes," Cass said sincerely

"Okay, I'll go to my house," Aria said quietly

Dean said dryly -Ok-

Aria said nothing, she just nodded, she sighed quietly

"Everything will be fine Aria" Cass said serenely

Aria nodded and went quickly to her home, she trembled violently, she arrived home, was finally able to get in that, on the street

* * *

"She said she ran into Crowley" Dean said seriously

"Well, yes, that was stupid Aria thought, luckily it was not anything else," Cass said seriously

"What a stupid thing?" Sam asked curiously

"She thought of selling his soul to save his family, but Crowley stopped, he did not make the covenant, it was because he saw beautiful at Aria, but he did helped, I know nothing, luckily did not pact "Cass told the truth

"Oh ok, well that Aria is very beautiful," Dean said quietly and smiles

"Do not think about anything perverted, Dean" Sam said seriously

"Hey Sammy, I was not thinking about anything, just said that she is very beautiful, perhaps, Sammy, you're attracted to Aria" Dean said quietly, then said laughing, he smiles

"Maybe, we'll elsewhere" Sam said, they went elsewhere

* * *

_**Well it's all Chapter 4, I hope you liked it, well, I'll update tomorrow, see you dear readers**_


	5. No Again, Aria is very scared

An unnamed prophet predicted that a mighty power will emerge in the human world, such great power, it will never end.

That power will be within a human woman, this power can not be removed from its carrier, the power and the woman are one,the demons want to have that power to end all we know, grab everyone and the whole heaven, they know they must seduce the carrier to corrupt, and make the woman is bad, so to end all good

Good and evil have desperately searched for the woman, but never born at that time, so far, in 2015, the carrier of infinite power has come to the place, she does not know what is really


End file.
